


Hold Restraint

by VANCONVER



Series: Evasion [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VANCONVER/pseuds/VANCONVER
Summary: Tina is detained after the dramatic rescue of Credence from his abusive parish with the aid of her sister, and her director's mission to find the pair of them is unrelenting in the face of Tina's attempts to thwart him.This is the first of two parts to this long winded and overdue interrogation fic that I promised would be done a while ago, I hope you all enjoy!





	

The harsh sound of metal rattling against itself wakes Tina from the fitful sleep she'd barely fallen into. Flanked by two Aurors she barely recognises, Mr. Graves is watching her on the bed, his hands gripping the bars of the cell door and shaking them loudly. His eyes trail over her waking body, and Tina immediately feels the urge to throw the tissue thin sheets over herself in a childish mockery of protection. 

“Rise and shine Tina, it's time for us to have another chat,” he calls out, the last words dripping off Graves tongue in irritation. He has started to let himself slip showing such emotions, and Tina can sense that he’s starting wear thin with the repeated early morning calls, although he'd never ease up on the tactic now that Tina is starting to wear down. 

It's a tangible, all consuming presence at this point, the dread and fear and anger that consumes Tina like possession. Lately, she can visualise being engulfed in such suffocating emotion for all of her foreseeable future, to the point that she sees herself dissolving into a familiar shifting black mass and devouring Graves and the two Aurors at his side whole. 

She tugs on a pair of thin slippers given to her when her possessions and clothes were confiscated and rises slowly to her feet as the cell door swings open, a pair of wands backing her up to the far wall beside the bed. It’s always a different set of Aurors but they always wear the same expression of uneasiness at having to turn their wands on someone so trusted and capable like herself.

“Turn around, face the wall,” Graves states coldly, “and place your hands behind your back.” Tina is slow to follow his orders, her lack of sleep widening the lag between what she hears and processes. Graves isn't having it, not at 4:30 in the morning, and signals to the two Aurors to shove her hard into the wall, the biting chains of an incarcerous spell pulling and wrapping tight around her bruised wrists as she’s dragged out of the cell and towards the interview room. 

~

She can’t stop shivering, and the rattling of the chains binding her wrists together gets on her last nerve as she waits impatiently in the freezing interview room. The steel plated walls feel like a bunker, the dim light overhead only amplifying the bleak, cold disorientation she’s started to feel settle in from the lack of sunlight and sleep. Keeping time was as easy and natural as always when she was first arrested, but now she’s embarrassed to even think about how she can’t keep track of how little or long she’s spent down here where time simply grinds to a halt, the only indicator being the visits Mr. Graves pays her. 

What she does know, is that he never comes and goes like clockwork. Sometimes it can be as little as what she feels is a half hour between visits, to what perhaps is days. In her training she was told time between visits by your captors was usually a reliable way to track the hours without sunlight being visible, but the man who taught her this is now the one in charge of her detention; stepping through the heavy metal doors opposite where she’s been forced to sit, and he’d never forget something as simple as not adhering to a schedule.

Each one of their sessions has been a strange and drawn out exercise in endurance, as Mr. Graves asks the same questions over and over again, each time Tina meeting with only silence as a response. His act is something Tina has never witnessed while observing his interrogations, lacking the usual escalation to violence and humiliation that seems to come naturally to the director, and she can’t help but nervously wonder why it is he’s treating her so differently. 

“So why won’t you tell me why this boy is important enough to you, that you’d throw your entire life away Tina?” Mr. Graves asks, throwing a thin folder of documents down as he takes a seat. “Because my informants have gathered everything there is to know about this ‘Credence Barebone’, and of what little there is there certainly isn’t anything that’s jumping out at me to make sense of what you’ve done.”

Tina instantly resumes the method of occlumency she’s been using throughout all of their interviews. Head bowed and breathing slow, she gazes blankly into the surface of the table as all her concentration falls into protecting her thoughts and secrets. Save for a few words uttered here and there, the conversation has been almost entirely one sided. The technique, unlike confusing one’s perception of time, is something much harder to break through using standard questioning and even a powerful legilimency spell.

“Was your sister cooperative of your obsession with protecting him, “saving” him from the church? Did she know of your plans to attack the parish members and kidnap the boy, or was she coerced into helping you after the fact?” 

Mr. Graves questions are met once more with silence. “Was she aware of the fact that you seriously injured three of your fellow Aurors during your arrest? What would she have to say about your behaviour?”

He watches her closely as the two of them sit still in the interview room, the three Aurors needed as witnesses at the door and by Tina’s side paying them little attention.

“Do you believe your silence will really protect them Tina?” Graves asks with an air of impatience. “You think simply shutting down will stop us from finding them? What will they think when they discover you’ve been sitting here wasting everyone’s time as you suffer in silence, when you could’ve been helping us, helping them. We could’ve made a deal, could’ve arranged a much lighter punishment for the three of you had you simply been cooperative. But, now…”

Mr. Graves sighs in a mockery of sympathy, and Tina raises her eyes to meet his for the first time, staring at him unblinkingly. “The time for making deals is done. For the sake of protecting this community from that boy harming them any further...Tina, just tell me where they are, and we can finally put this to rest.” Jaw shifting from side to side, his voice raises slightly as his frustration with her silence only mounts. Tina allows herself only a few seconds to worry about his strange lack of action, and then refocuses her mind to protect itself.

This same line of questioning, in some form or fashion, has been the stock of all Graves has had to say so far. There really wasn’t much left to go on by the time Tina had been caught, she’d made sure of it, and now her years of expert training and experience have all culminated into an evidence trail so small and with so few leads that her usually cool and collected director has run out of the time and resources to move the case forward.

The silence draws on, and Tina continues to stare into Mr. Graves eyes as she can feel him attempt legilimency once more. She imagines a great wall or a mountain range blocking the access to her thoughts as a distinct and dizzying headache starts to creep into the edges of her mind. Eventually, it seems to work, and Graves becomes more agitated, his brow furrowing in concentration. After a minute or two of the pair straining to defend and intrude into each other's minds, Mr. Graves breaks eye contact, the spell failing once again. 

Suddenly he stands, the sound of his chair scraping against the floor jolting the Aurors behind him. Graves makes his way over to Tina's side of the table, and without hesitation hits her hard across her cheek, her head jolting back as she gasps out in shock and pain. 

Moving in closer to stand behind her, he pulls her head back violently by her hair and leans down so their cheeks are pressed together, the stubble covering his jaw scratching roughly against the welt forming on Tina’s face. “I am getting sick and tired of these games we’re playing Miss Goldstein,” he whispers. “What's done is done, we will find your sister, and that boy you're protecting, so why the need to continue this silent treatment?” 

With every word spoken his breath fans directly over Tina’s open mouth, the unwanted intimacy of the act making her heart beat even faster. “I’ve been very patient with you Tina, you must know that. I would never waste so much time and energy to sit and talk for weeks on end with nothing to show for it for anybody else, and I was hoping that if I was patient enough we could resolve this without too much damage done....” he moves his mouth up, teeth grazing along her cheek as he whispers into her ear, “but my patience has run dry, and I’m not in the mood to sit and wait any longer.” 

Reaching into his waistcoat, Graves produces a small vial, bringing the cork stopper to his mouth to pull it out. “Let’s finally loosen those lips shall we Miss Goldstein?” Graves says as he pulls her head even further back. Tina immediately recognises the strong odor wafting from the vial, and shuts her eyes and mouth tight to reign in as much concentration as she can muster, her naturally impressive skill for occlumency needing all the help it can get in the face of a full dose of veritaserum. 

“You open that mouth of yours Tina, you don’t want me to force it open do you?” The man growls as Tina keeps her mouth shut tight. “Always so difficult,” he mutters as he grapples her into a headlock, juggling the small vial as he grips her jaw tight with one large hand and forces her mouth apart. Before she can defend herself, Graves pours the entire bottle down her throat, Tina choking and spluttering as he slams her bottom jaw up to close her mouth. “Swallow it Tina, come on swallow it all down, you can’t fight it off now,” he says, satisfaction lacing his words as she struggles, the chains biting round her wrists drawing blood. 

Tina desperately tries to relax her whole body, regains her deep breathing and clears her mind of the world around her. She was the top of her graduating class on defense against offensive magic in her Auror training, and was given half a teaspoon in order to practice occlumency under the effects of the potion during her exams. But this was at least two times that dosage, and she can feel her head throb and her tongue swell with the need to spill her secrets as Mr. Graves grins wolfishly above her. She forces her muscles to stop straining against her binds, and waits for the information she’s kept so tightly to spew out. 

The words never leave her lips though, and as she feels the tingling in her mouth and lightheadedness recede, she realises the potion has started to lose it’s effectiveness after a few minutes of her roping her mind into submission. Graves realises it too, and soon the satisfied smirk is replaced with heated frustration that his former star pupil is just as proficient as she was the day she graduated. 

Leaning back up, Graves comes around to face Tina once more, hand still gripping her hair tightly. Another hard and sudden slap to her face makes her ears ring, the sharp sting of it making her wince. Just as soon as the first, he slaps her once more, and she cries out involuntarily. 

She can feel her control slipping again, and she starts to panic as it dawns on her that Mr. Graves isn’t going to give up that easily, her mind beginning to flood with memories of his past interrogations. A fourth hit sends her toppling off her chair, faceplanting into the hard floor. She feels her lip split on the hard ground, bitter hot blood pooling and slipping down her chin. Crumpled up on the floor, she can hear Graves moving above her, trying to control his breathing as he barks orders at the Aurors in the room. “You three, leave. Wait outside the door, I’ll let you know when I’m finished.”

Tina tries to curl up in on herself, losing strength quickly as she succumbs to the exhaustion of resisting the veritaserum. The fear of being left alone with Graves, no one there to step in and protect her from the methods she's seen the director use on those foolish enough to resist him is overwhelming, and she can’t help but let the first few tears start to fall since her arrest. 

A hand shoves itself under her armpit and hauls her up to stand before him. Gripping her aching jaw once more so that she's forced to face the man, Graves’ expression is no longer one of frustration or anger, but unsettling calm. His thumb comes up to smear the blood running down Tina’s chin from the cut along her lip. “When I find them,” he utters, “I won’t hesitate to tell your sister all about what I’m about to do to you Tina.”

~ 

The heavy clunking sound of the Aurors closing the door behind them echoes around the interview room, stirring the panic even deeper in Tina’s chest. Mr. Graves loosens the grip on her arm to move behind her and release the chains that have torn into the delicate skin of her wrists, running his fingers over the raw, bleeding skin curiously. 

Ever since the day of her arrest she's been operating entirely under her own tightly controlled vowel of silence in order to give her sister and credence enough time to disappear, but now, standing here deep within the belly of MACUSA’s law enforcement division with no way out and primal fear edging in, instinct starts to take over. 

As her eyes frantically scan the barren interview room, she spots the folder that Graves had brought in with him, and peaking out from under it is the familiar glint of the metal handle of her bosses wand. In the back of her mind she's screaming at herself for entertaining an idea so dangerous and insane, but knowing Mr. Graves is about to withhold his restraint with her, Tina can't help but feel reckless enough to try it. 

As she feels Graves grip her arm again, she shoves back suddenly and violently, lunging towards the table, her hand reaching out to grab at his wand. Graves is stunned for a moment, but quickly takes in her actions, and braces himself as Tina turns to point his own wand at him. 

With lightning quick reflexes his hand shoots up to grab her wrist, spins her around and slams her hard into the wall. He grasps at her other wrist to pull both arms behind her back towards her neck in a restraint hold. The wand drops from Tina’s grip as she grunts with pain, gasping from the wind being knocked out of her again. 

“You've really done it now Tina,” Graves chuckles, readjusting his grip so that both her arms are trapped by the pressure of one of his hands, the other moving around to her front. Tina struggles back, but is only shoved hard into the wall again in response. “Where do you think you're going? With three Aurors outside the door and the entire building on top of us Tina, are you that desperate to escape me?” Graves breathes in her ear, his hand wandering over the buttons on her plain grey department issued shirt, popping them open one at a time. 

Graves’ hand slides under the flaps of her open shirt, and rubs along her stomach, fingers grazing along the hem of her trousers and moving up to fondle her breasts one at a time. Tina’s lashes are wet with tears spilling down her cheeks, but she bites her tongue to keep her mouth shut, trying her hardest not to give Mr. Graves what he wants. “Don’t go all shy on me now Miss Goldstein, we’ve not even started yet,” he says, breath hot against her cheek as he keeps her trapped against the wall, one leg moving to slot itself in between her own. 

Suddenly, Graves holds onto her tight and swings Tina around to grapple her back into the chair she was sitting in before, grabbing at her sore wrists quickly to chain them back behind the chair. Tina whines in pain as the incarcerous spell sends tight chains back around her wrists to bite into her bloody skin once more, Graves humming quietly as he drags his thumb through the broken skin again, and comes back around to stand tall above her. Staring deep into Tina’s eyes, he brings his hand up to his lips, and licking his blood stained thumb begins again to question her.

“Tell me where your sister and Credence Barebone are.” He demands. Breathing heavily, Tina can only shake her head almost childishly as she tries once more to rope herself in, but the pain shooting up her arms from the awkward angle of her restraints, and the chill of the air peaking her nipples through her exposed brassiere is too overwhelming to ignore. 

“Tell me where they are now, and you'll be realised from your restraints and given time to rest.” Graves says, watching her intently as she squirms with discomfort.

“I can’t.” Tina croaks out, looking up at him as she shakes in her seat. 

Fiddling with his cufflinks, Graves rolls up the sleeves of his dress shirt and unbuttons his waistcoat, his hands then coming up to loosen the tight knot of his necktie. “Have you forgotten your time spent assisting me during interview sessions Tina?” Graves asks as he folds his vest and tie over his own chair. “You do know what is about to happen don't you? Tell me where they are and I won't take this any further.”

Years of watching countless men and women beg for mercy under the hand of her director, their faces bloody and bodies naked save for the welts and cuts covering them is a sight Tina will never be able to erase from her mind, but still she keeps her mouth shut, shaking with fear as she openly defies him. 

Graves starts to smirk, and leans down to place both his hands on the armrests of Tina's chair, face uncomfortably close as he whispers, “you want it don't you? I think you want to be punished, isn't that right Miss Goldstein? You want me to strip you down, mark you up and fuck you hard?” Tina shakes her head once more, letting out a whimper at his threatening rhetoric. “Oh I think you do,” he chuckles darkly, “why else wouldn't you heed my advice if you didn't want this? In fact…” Graves drawls, “let's just see for ourselves how much you want it sweetheart.” 

Reaching down to tug off her slippers, Graves’ hands run up her thighs slowly, fingers sliding close to the inner heat of her before they find the buttons of the fly on her trousers and pluck them open.

“Now, we won't be needing these will we?” He says, tugging her trousers down and off her legs. Panicking, Tina starts to beg, the words tumbling out of her before she can stop herself. “Please, please sir we’ve known each other for six years, we’ve worked with each other for so long please don't do this Mr. Graves please…” the last words trail off into whimpering once more as Graves touches the tip of his wand to each of her ankles, the same biting, sharp chains that are binding her wrists now wrapping themselves around each of her ankles and the legs of the chair. 

He leans back up, hands moving towards her thin cotton underwear. “It's too late for that now Tina, you’ll take what I give you whether you want it or not.” Graves mutters, his fingers tracing the hem of her panties and tugging at them. “These will need to go, as will those.” he says as he eyes her covered up breasts. Tina shakes her head furiously, “please, please don't take them off!” she cries, tears now running down her cheeks freely as Graves reaches for the strap of the undergarment, and without hesitation tears the fabric at the seam of both straps, exposing peaked nipples and perky breasts. 

Graves’ focus moves from her uncovered breasts up to her eyes, a predatory smile forming as he leans in and sucks one nipple hard into his mouth, teeth grazing sharply as he works Tina over. She cries out, struggling hard at her restraints as Graves continues to suck and lathe his tongue over her breasts, enjoying the wet, strangled noises leaving her mouth. 

His hands travel back down to her hips, and come to grasp at her underwear once more as he continues to suckle and nip at Tina's breasts relentlessly. He pulls and tugs hard until the flimsy fabric tears apart, leaving angry red lines along Tina’s skin in their wake, and pushes her thighs apart as much as her bound ankles will allow. 

“I hope you're not wet down there miss Goldstein” Graves teases as he pulls away from biting at Tina's nipples to catch his breath. Her chest is mottled red, as are her cheeks, and Tina can't even reply she's so overwhelmed by sensation. 

She shuts her eyes tight and tries not to struggle as she feels Graves' fingers return to dance across her stomach, the light touch of the pads of his fingers leaving goosebumps in their wake. “Given in already have we?” Graves whispers, leaning up so his face is almost pressed into hers as his fingers stroke through the dark hair covering the mound of her pussy. His fingers run lightly over her inner thighs and tease at the edges of her lips as he presses his face against Tina’s, her heart thumping in her chest like a trapped rabbit. 

“I'm going to ask you the question once more miss Goldstein, and if you don't tell me…” he whispers in her ear, breath hot and stubble rough against Tina's face, “I'll make it hurt, and I won't stop, and I'll make sure you rot down here in your cell, nothing but a plaything; a fucktoy for myself and anybody else who wants to use you whenever they like, and you will never see your sister or that boy again.” 

Tina is shaking like a leaf, eyes still screwed tight and her head bowed as she gasps wetly for breath. Her mind is racing, letting herself think about them for the first time since her capture: the immense love she holds for her sister and the unwavering sense of duty to protect a forgotten young man who would've died without her help, no matter the cost. But it can't go on like this forever, and Tina feels as if she's on the brink of total collapse under the pressure and terror of Mr. Graves merciless abuse. 

Ashamed and defeated, Tina wets her lips and croaks out, “they're no longer in New York.” In response a hand comes up to stroke along her wet cheek, Tina shuddering out a breath as she feels cold dread flood her stomach like sea water.

“Good girl, but I know you can do better than that.” Graves mutters, his fingers resuming their path along the edges of her pussy. He dips in one thick, warm finger, and roughly turns her head towards his, shoving their mouths together in a rough, forced kiss. Graves’ thick, hot tongue thrusts into Tina's mouth, rubbing against her teeth and tongue invasively, and he nips at her lips as he pulls back.

“You’ll come around my fingers first, then you can rest.” he says. Whining involuntarily, Tina’s head starts to shake once more. “No, no no no Mr. Graves please, please don't do this-” Tina cuts herself with a cry as Graves' fingers find her clitoris, rubbing hard against the small nub, and he smirks as she sobs and pushes up against the intrusion involuntarily. 

“You’ll be all nice and wet for me after you’ve had your rest, and if you’re a good girl and give me more information, you might see the outside of your cell again, do you understand Tina?” Tina only gasps out in reply, as his fingers pinch at her most sensitive area. “I said,” Graves growls, gripping her jaw tight with one hand and forcing Tina to look at him, “do you understand?” 

She nods her head, sobbing out a "yes" as hips roll towards Graves fingers once more. With Graves picking up the pace, Tina can already feel herself close to the edge as he kisses her deep again, seeming to enjoy the way she whines each time he comes up for air and licks roughly along the cut on her lip. Her clit feels overstimulated far too quickly as Graves thrusts his fingers tight against her, and all too soon Tina’s body betrays herself as her hips thrust up in time to Graves spearing fingers. 

She cries out from the sudden burst of pleasure from her orgasm that morphs slowly into bitter revulsion, watching Mr. Graves entirely predatory expression as he closely watches the spasms and twitches of Tina’s hips moving against her will for him. He slowly withdraws his fingers, and brings them up to wipe along the skin of her thigh.

Standing up abruptly, Graves makes his towards his clothes and documents, scooping them up as he knocks on the interview room door. “We’ll talk soon,” he says, turning back to look Tina over, her clothes ripped and torn and her body smeared with blood and spit as she looks bewildered from the sudden lack of contact. 

Stopping one of the Aurors returning to the room in their tracks, Tina makes out the muttered command Graves gives as his eyes drink in the sight of her for as long as he can. “Clean her up and return her to her cell, we’re not done here yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part two coming eventually! Also I hope this didn't come off as a bit one-tick-pony, but I promise you all more variety in the next segment!


End file.
